


Ticking Eyes

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuck you Naruto timeline and canon, Tobirama’s wife was a badass, Uchiha and Senju have stronk relations, and Minato and Mikoto are related, and made sure Danzo’s head was screwed right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which Uchiha Izuna and Madara had a little sister, who married Senju Tobirama for the sake of peace.Later on, Uchiha-Senju Mikoto and Senju Tobirama had two children, the first a son and the second a daughter.And then a year later their second was taken away by Iwagakure.((be prepared for ooc-Danzo))((And the Uchiha having good relations within the village))I blame Lilili-cat





	Ticking Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/gifts).

Minato wasn’t sure what’s going on when he had opened his eyes again, the sight of Konoha Hospital walls greeting him.

Then he remembers. Remembers in a way that doesn’t seem to leave his eyes. Remembers in such a vivid and detailed way that it makes him nearly throw up.

Instead of doing that, he cries. Cries for the loss of two people he just wasn’t fast enough to save. For his two teammates. 

No one is there with him, not even ANBU, to witness his eyes turn a bright red and gain shape. 

And there was no one aware when the small blond surviving Genin slipped out of the bed, by passing the security seals as he did so.

Perhaps because war times make everyone so busy, but no one is able to go and check on the blonde until Uchiha Mikoto returns.

———————

Surprisingly, the peace between the Uchiha and Senju isn’t created by the loss of one side, but with both leaders shaking hands with each other, Uchiha Izuna and Uchiha Mikoto besides their brothers as they eye Senju Tobirama, who doesn’t avoid their eyes but stare head on into their eyes.

Mikoto deems this as enough of a sign that the Senju won’t use this as an opportunity to attack the Uchiha, and that her future husband she is to marry within a month certainly won’t be an easy chore to deal with.

Izuna takes this as a sign that Tobirama must be a bit too enthusiastic to marry the youngest Uchiha clan heiress. He makes a quick sign at the albino Senju, and nearly fumes when he gets a brief flash of a smirk thrown in his direction. Then he mourns the days his cute imouto would run up to him with a ‘Izu-nii-chan’ as she subtly steps on his feet with a nonchalant flick of her eyes.

———————

Uchiha Mikoto is the daughter of the main family, and thus is responsible for not just the clan but Konoha as well. As the future Uchiha matriach, and direct descendant of the Nidaime it is her duty to survey the other children and establish connections within the Academy that will be beneficial for Konoha as a whole. 

Naturally, she aims her sight on the Hokage seat.

And naturally, she kept notes on Namikaze Minato, civilian orphan with his family from a civilian background.

What’s unnatural for her to do is to keep doing so in their genin days, where the constant challenges they pose against each other become more playful, and they even start to hang out in each others home, more often at Mikoto’s since she doesn’t like that lonely, small apartment that Minato calls home.

She can’t explain it, maybe its his clanless status, maybe it’s because he’s a hard worker, maybe it’s because he’s shy and something in demeanor speaks ‘fragile but strong’ to her... 

But Mikoto felt protective of him, felt like he belonged in the Uchiha compound more than anything else. 

Namikaze Minato was no Uchiha, but he felt like family.

It’s to the surprise of nearly no one when Mikoto immediately bails out of reporting her mission for the first time in favor of heading straight towards where Minato lives, the words ‘dead teammates’ and ‘the surviving Genin of team Jiraiya’ ringing in her ears. 

It’s pure instinct that lead her not towards the hospital where he should be staying but his apartment.

Shinobi never ignored their instincts and she’s a damn good shinobi.

———————

Minato’s at a complete loss as he stares at two pairs of the familiar eyes, eyes that look eerily like the sharingan he has only ever seen his best friend Uchiha Mikoto have.

But... they have a more unique design. Instead of three tomoe swirling, his eyes had vectors connected to each other in them, and then there is his pupil, instead of its round shape, it had spikes protruding from it(12 spikes when he counts) and both of them spin slowly, almost like they’re ticking... clock wise. 

He retreats chakra from his eyes, blinking duller baby blue eyes into the mirror and trying to comprehend what this means.

Last time he checked his parents had ran away from Iwa, and were foreign civilians. 

It’s not completely impossible that an Uchiha blood will be mixed in but... 

Actually it’s totally possible that one of his ancestors was an Uchiha, most likely kidnapped and forced into the family tree, and that thought makes Minato gag again, sitting on his bed in the hospital garment provided him. 

Namikaze Minato was the end result of a rape that happened who knows how long ago.

Panic starts to grip his insides yet again, mind immediately concluding that Uchiha Mikoto will most likely kill him if she ever finds out-

“Minato.”

He flinches at the familiar voice, before he’s toppled over on his bed, his mirror thankfully hitting a nearby chair instead of the floor and shattering as he finds himself smothered in comforting warmth. 

Mikoto doesn’t say anything more, only holds him close in the way her own mother had when she had came back from her first kill. 

She doesn’t know why her male friend was staring at a mirror in his hands, but she understood the blank expression on his face, the numb look of watching the world end and fall apart. By now she has far more experience in the battlefield than other genin her age, and had been working with many clansmen since the age of four, all required for her to do so as the future clanhead of the Uchiha, and requirements she has to fulfill if she wants to become Hokage in the future. 

Of course, Minato is still her rival since his networking with the clan heirs and with other genin that have shown promising careers in the future is as almost good as hers, wether its on purpose or not.

She dismisses her thoughts as Minato shakily clings to her form and speaks something muffled into her collar bone.

“...Koto...”

And it sounds desperately pleading, desperately pleading for her attention that she has to shuffle a bit to look her pseudo little brother in the eyes, all the while running a hand through blonde locks.

“What is it Mina?” 

He looked so painfully troubled, so painfully torn, like he is walking towards his death.

“I... when Keiko and Koichi...” 

Keiko, the half Hyuuga, and Koichi, the medic from the Hoki family.

They had died right in front of him. 

“Something...something strange happened...” and Minato sits up eyes looking towards the side, unable to look at her.

“Something...about my eyes...”

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Minato’s activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

———————

Danzo absolutely loathes the day Mikoto-sensei’s face had twisted into such an anguished expression, head bowed as she cried anguished tears over an empty baby crib that belonged to her daughter, her second child.

He never forgets Tobirama-sensei’s fury filled expression, and never forgets how Iwagakure had been slaughtered on the battlefield. He had found himself wishing his sensei would have letted some of his students have a hand in their annihilation, to let them be a part of the horror stories Iwa speaks when Konoha is spoken of.

He never forgets what Iwa had done to their beloved sensei’s, he never forgets how Iwa had taken away one of their children.

The one thing that stops him from berating Hiruzen about accepting foreigners from Iwa is seeing the four year olds face structure that painfully looks like late Mikoto-sensei’s, and the paperwork that confirms it all.

Namikaze Minato had descended from the late Uchiha Mikoto’s kidnapped child.

**Author's Note:**

> What sort of powers should Minato have? I’m actually not sure. Pls help.


End file.
